


All I Want Is You

by Oadara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oadara/pseuds/Oadara
Summary: Jon and Daenerys arrived at Winterfell and begin to make preparation for the Great War  when Winterfell is suddenly attacked.





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddragon1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/gifts).



> This is a drabble written for reddragon1995.

Dany was so still Jon was afraid she had stopped breathing, but as he leaned closer he could see her breath coming in slowly. He had been sitting there for hours now, Master Wolkan had just finished changing her dressing, and all there was to do was to wait he had said. He told Jon that had the arrow hit her, but an inch lower it would have pierced her heart. The thought brought a new wave of nausea to Jon. He took a deep breath and smelled summerflower, Minsandei must have put drops of fragrant oil in the water she had used to wash Dany.

He was alone in the tent with her. He had sent the others away. He wanted to be alone with her for a moment. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, that he needed to tell her, and now he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the chance to do so. No, he couldn’t think that. Dany was strong, she was a fighter, she wouldn’t just leave them, she wouldn’t leave him.

The truth about who he truly was, who his mother and father were, had caused a rift between them. Each trying to come to terms with their new reality as the world was falling apart around them. They hadn’t gotten a chance to talk when Winterfell was attacked by the Golden Company.  


They had been in the war room devising a plan to fight the army of the dead when the horns began to sound, warning of the attack that was coming.  


“What is that sound” Lord Varys had wondered from the corner. “That’s a warning from the scouts. Enemies approach.” Jon explained, signaling to the captain of the guard to find out what was happening.

“Could the army of the dead already be at our door?” Lord Tyrion said to Jon. He could not hide the scared look on his face. They were not ready yet to face them.

“No, that’s not the sound we had agreed upon. But who could it be?” at that moment Dany turned to him “Who else, but Cersei. I knew we could not trust her and here comes the proof of that.” She declared as she turned to look at Lord Tyrion.  
At that moment his captain returned with the news, the Golden Company was approaching. They jumped into action and gathering their commander and setting up defenses. But they were unable to fight off the barrage of catapults with flaming balls of fire.

They began to evacuate those who weren’t fighters through the crypts. Bran had remembered the passageway Maester Lewyn had used to help him, Rickon and Osha escaped when Theon invaded the castle. Jon had put his sisters in charge of gathering the people and evacuating them. Arya had wanted to fight alongside him but needed her to protect the defenseless people evacuating the castle 

While they escaped Jon was on the ground with his men, the Unsullied, and Dothraki holding the Golden Company back, while Dany had mounted her dragon and was attacking from above. But she had to be careful, it was dark, and it was hard to distinguish friend from foe. Because it was hard to see, Dany was flying low, that was a mistake.  
Jon watched helplessly from below as an arrow flew high into the sky and pierced her chest. His scream matched her own. It was the strangest sensation, it felt as if the arrow had pierced him as well. He began to run towards her but Drogon blind with rage began to blast his dragon fire at the ground, not caring who burned.

The men began to run trying to get away from the dragon. This ironically worked to their advantage as the armies split up the dragon could target their enemies without killing our allies. Soon Drogon landed, and Jon ran towards him trying to get to Dany as quickly as possible. She laid face down atop the dragon, Jon stopped running and looked Drogon in the eyes silently asking him permission to climb and grab her, at that the dragon lowered itself and without hesitation, Jon climbed atop the dragon and grabbed Dany. When he descended with Dany looking lifeless in his arms chaos ensued.

He did not remember much after that, he was yelling for the Maester. People were running and screaming around him. He remembered placing her on a palette inside a hastily built tent. Now, here he was praying to the old gods and the new or to whichever gods wished to hear him, that they do not take her, begging them not to take her.

Before he knew it, words began to tumble from his mouth, things he needed to tell her.  
“All my life I’ve always thought that I was born unlucky. A bastard, who was entitled to nothing., who never had anything go his way. Then I met you, you never treated me like a bastard, you looked at me with respect, you did not judge the manner of my birth like so many others. You even asked me for my council and tool it. You were unlike anyone I ever met, and I loved you for that. You have no idea how important it was for me to not be looked down upon like I was less than anyone else. You looked at me like I was more.” He had to pause for a moment, his throat was swelling, he had to swallow a few times to go past the lump that had formed there.

After a moment, he continued “When I realized what I felt for you it scared me. I was afraid at how overwhelming it felt but I was also afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same, but you did.” He said as his voice trembled. “You felt the same and it was beautiful, I could never have imagined how complete it would make me feel to be with you. For a moment I even forgot that I was born unlucky, but life did not forget. It so ironic, before I would have given anything to know I wasn’t a bastard but learning the truth just brought me more pain. One moment I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and the next the most miserable. How can that be? I don’t understand what I did to deserve all this unluckiness?” he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes bitterly lamenting again how much of his life had been out of his control.

“You know I don’t care about those things. They’ve never been important to me and least of all now when we are surrounded by enemies. All I want is you! Not a fucking chair I’ve never laid eyes on, what does that matter when the dead are coming for us? All I want is you and for us to be together. I want to feel whole again, the way I felt when I was with you. That’s all.” Suddenly he felt movement on his side and looked down to see Dany’s hand grab his own and when he looked up, her eyes were opened.

“All I want is you too” she whispered. Jon leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I’d really like to improve my writing. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
